


Domestic Love

by DaddyBakugousWife



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Kidnapping, Killing, NSFW, Romance, mafia, trending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyBakugousWife/pseuds/DaddyBakugousWife
Summary: Being the daughter of a famous businessman has put a big target on your back. One day you are kidnapped for ransom but what happens when you fall in love with your kidnapper? (NSFW)Contains-Swearing-Rape-Abuse-ViolenceReposted from Wattpad





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh great it's morning," says Saige. "Another depressing day I have to live through. I need to get ready.." Saige gets up and walks to the bathroom. Midway there she stops and sees the picture of her mom in the hallway. "It's been, one year mom. Your killer still hasn't been found." She continues walking to the bathroom. "Saige hurry up we need to leave in 10!!" calls out her dad. "Honestly will I ever get a break from him... I'm coming, Dad!!" It's really cold out so I should probably cover-up. 

(15 minutes later)

"Dad, can I walk to school today?" Saige says while eating breakfast. "Why? It's really cold out you shouldn't be walking." Says her dad. "Everyone at school says I'm a spoiled rich brat who only uses daddy's money...taking one of our cars would only prove them right." Honestly, I know I could just ignore them but it's hard to when they find everyone way possible to get it in my head. Now that I think about it I'm really late right now. Maybe I can get there if I run.

(At school)

"Saige you're late!" yells the teacher. I mean its pretty obvious, I don't think you need to let everyone know. I probably shouldn't say that though. "Sorry, it won't happen again." Can this day be over already? "This is the 4th time it has happened this week, after school detention!" yells the teacher. 

(Later in the day after detention)

Well, I can finally go home. It's really dark out though... and it's only 5:45 pm. I need to get home fast. (Walking home) My legs are so tired right now. I would call dad but my phones dead. I wish mom was still alive, life was so much easier then. (Hears footsteps) Huh, that's weird, why would someone be outside this late? "Hello?" Why would I say hello, it's not like anyone's gonna reply. "Hey, Saige" I don't recognize that voice, that's weird. (turn's around) Oh, no ones there. That's weird, I thought I heard someone say hi back. Unless they're hiding behind the bush right there. Well, only one way to find out. (Checks behind the bush) "Oh, Who are you?" I ask "No one you might know." says the man. "I just wanted to check something. Can I have your dad's personal number?" This man is weird. Only my dad's assistant would need his personal number. "Um, why?" I reply. The man stands up straight "I might need it for later," he says with a smirk. I still find it creepy that he was following me this late at night so it's probably best I leave now before something bad happens. And not just that but he's dressed in all black and I can't really get a good look at his face. Before I could say anything, a black truck appears outta nowhere and I'm thrown in followed by the man who walks in behind me. "What's happening?!!" I say terrified. Before I could do anything, I'm knocked across the head with something hard and next comes darkness... "You'll find out when you wake up"


	2. Domestic Love-Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains  
> -Swearing

"How much should we ask for?" I hear some faded voices but I can't make out who it is. Light starts returning to my eyes but my body feels sore. I wonder how long I've been out? "Who are you people let me go right now!!" I yell. That was really dumb, if someone kidnaps you, you can't expect them to let you go but it was worth a shot. Suddenly a man starts walking towards me and pulls me up by my shirt. I expect him to say something like no but he just stares at me. I don't know what suddenly came across me but I spit on him. He throws me on the ground and walks away. I can hear him say "disgusting bitch" as he leaves. 

(a few hours pass)

If they're gonna keep me here they could at least put me in a decent room with decent food but instead, I get the floor and a sandwich. This makes my life at home seem fun. Then I hear the door open. I turn around to see who it is but this time it's a different man. "The boss needs you so change into this outfit and then come up," says the man. Well, I can finally leave this room. and the outfit is not that bad, it's just a black dress. 

(After she changes)

Well, I guess I need to go up now, I wonder who the boss is. (Saige opens the door and sees a long hallway) Wow, I wonder what's in all these rooms. Oh, there's someone down there. "Excuse me, where can I find the boss?" I ask. They don't answer. I'm about to ask again but then they point to a door down the hallway. "Oh uh thank you," I say walking away. 

(Saige goes to the door and opens it)

"Um, are you the boss?" It would be pretty surprising if he wasn't, he's dressed better than anyone I've ever seen. "What do you think? Who the fuck else would I be?" The man says as he turns around. I recognize that voice, he's the one from this morning. His grammar hasn't gotten any more appropriate that's for sure. "There's no need to be rude about it, it's not like I would know," I say back. "Whatever, I need you to give me a way to personally contact your dad and make it quick I'm losing patience." Says the man in an annoyed voice. "Why? There's no way I would ever do that." I know that was probably a dumb thing to say. He gets up and starts walking towards me. Why can't they make people look like this where I live? That's beside the point though. "I won't ask again," he says more annoyed than the last time. "And I won't repeat myself, I'm not gonna give it to you," I say. Then he walks back to his desk and turns back around. "Do you want me to leave?" I ask. He doesn't reply for a while and then he tells me to find the living room and wait there. 

(next chapter will be in the living room, thanks for reading!)


	3. Domestic Love-Chapter 3

(In the living room)

Why would he want me here? He could've just sent me back to that room. He didn't give me any extra instruction either. Maybe I should just wait on the couch. Suddenly someone comes into the room. I haven't seen this face yet, I wonder who it is. "Are you Saige?" she asks. "Uh, yeah why?" I reply. "Oh, well the boss will be down here shortly he just needs to finish up some work. Until then what would you like to eat?" she asks. At least someone here is nice. And I'm choosing ANYTHING besides sandwiches. "Um, I'll take some soup if yall have some" Hopefully they do have soup. "Or literally anything but a sandwich," I add.

(About 15 minutes later)

"Here's your soup," she says. I take it. "Thank you a lot!". I begin eating when I hear the boss's voice. "Thank you, Avery you can leave now, I need to speak with Saige." She walks away. The boss sits down across from me. "So since you refuse to give me any way to contact your dad, hopefully explaining why I need it would help you," he says. "Before we start anything. what's your name, I'm not calling you boss" He sits there for a minute probably debating whether he should say his name or not. "It's Jeremiah," he says. That was short. "That's it?" I ask. Jeremiah looks annoyed. "I don't see what more you want me to say." I can tell he's losing patience again. "Anyway I need to demand ransom money for your dad but I don't have a way to contact him," he adds. Is he serious? Does he think telling me that will help anything? "And what if I don't?" I ask. "Jesus nevermind I'll just go up to his house." He says abruptly. Wait what will happen to my dad if he does go up there?! "I'll tell you!" I scream. I was hoping to buy some more time or negotiate with him but I failed. "Call him," he says suddenly. I did as he asked and called. "Hello? Who is this?" asks my dad."It's me Saige I have to ask you someth-," All of a sudden the phone is snatched from my hand. "Hi, I'm gone make this quick since my patience is running thin today. I have your daughter with me and I'll give her back on a few conditions," says Jeremiah. My dad doesn't even try to agree to his conditions and instead does the worst thing you can do. "Excuse me I hope you know that I can trace this call in a matter of seconds so I suggest you give me back my daughter!" he says angrily. And then he just...hangs up.


	4. Domestic Love-Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains  
> -Swearing  
> -Smut

"What will it take for people to understand that I don't have time for any of this today? I have to be somewhere and I'm trying the get this over with," says Jeremiah in an angry tone. Suddenly he pulls out his phone and starts typing something. About a minute later, he gets a ding and looks like he's reading a text. Then he whispers to himself "Well now that that's taken care of I can finally rest." Jeremiah starts to walk away leaving me confused. "Wait! What do you mean taken care of? What did you do!" I yell. He stops then turns around and starts walking towards me. 

He towers over me and it makes me nervous. Then he pushes me on the couch and gets on top of me. "You should know I'm the boss and I don't think it's a good idea to be yelling at me," he whispers into my ear. What was he doing?! "G-get off of me now!," I stutter. Then his lips come crashing down on mine. I try to push him off of me but it's no use. Then what seemed like forever he finally got off of me while I still laid there in shock. That really just happened. "I hope you know I don't find you attractive in any way and that kiss meant nothing to me," he says before walking away. I don't even know how to respond to that.

Suddenly a woman comes out from a hallway on the different end and goddamn she is gorgeous. I could never compare to her. She starts walking up to me and then stops in front. Then she grabs me by my collar and gives me a death stare. "What are you doing to Jeremiah? He never touches a girl he just met like that" she whispers angrily. She was definitely scary. "Nothing I promise! He just came up to me and did that." I say kinda nervous. She lets me go and I fall to the floor. "You better watch yourself!" she says as she walks away.

I don't know what else to do so I should just go back down to the room I was in. While walking there I heard a sound coming from another room. "I wonder what that could be?" I ask myself. I know I shouldn't but I walk up to the room and put my ear to the door. To my surprise, the noise stops and I hear someone say "Who's there?" It sounds like a girl's voice. I don't recognize it though. Then I hear someone walk up to the door and it opens. In front of me, I see something I never thought I would see. Jeremiah is standing right in front of me with nothing but a towel. "Oh shit! I'm sorry I'm leaving now!" I say quickly. I try to walk away as fast as I can but we grab my wrist and pulls me back to him. "You little slut, how long were you standing there?" he says. "Not long, I'm sorry I just heard a noise and walked over here!" He smirks. You probably wish that was you in there and not her. What is with this guy?! 

"No, and I should get going now." I try to leave but he pulls me into the room and tells the other girl to leave. She sighs and then walks out, giving me a dirty look. "She wasn't even that tight," Jeremiah chuckles. "Um, why am I in here?" I ask nervously. He turns around as if he forgot that he just pulled me in here. "Oh isn't it obvious?" he asks as if I would know what's happening. He looks at me and then sighs. "Oh, so you don't?" I'll just show you then." He says. Then he wastes no time beating around the bush and pushes me on the bed. 

Before I can react he takes the towel off and GOD was he big. Then he climbs over me and starts taking off my clothes piece by piece. Then he stares at me for what seems like forever before he brings his eyes lower. "Goddamn you're wet and I haven't even started touching you," he laughs. Then he climbs over me and starts sucking on my nipples leaving them a red-ish color. "I see you stopped trying to force me off," he says. I couldn't push him off even if I wanted to. 

His touch was too irresistible for me to try. I shouldn't be doing this but I wanted more. "More, please," I beg. He slaps me. "Who the fuck do you think you're giving orders to?" He asks. I don't say anything. He then moves back and tells me to spread my legs. Not trying to get slapped again I spread them as wide as I can go. "You look so tight," he says with a smirk. He looked like an animal ready to devour his prey. Then he walks away. I wonder if I should stay like this, I think to myself. Then he comes back with some handcuffs. Oh shit, he's serious.

Then he handcuffs me and then sticks two of his fingers into my mouth and tells me to start sucking. I do as he tells me and I don't even have to look at my face to tell I'm blushing. HARD. Then he takes them out and brings them lower down my body. He's not about to do what I think he is I say to myself. Then he sticks his fingers inside of me and starts going in and out, going faster each second. I moan loudly enough for anyone in the next room to hear and all Jeremiah does is smile a devilish smile. Just as I'm about to reach my limit he stops.

"Why-," Before I could finish that sentence, he brings his mouth down and starts sucking my clit. My eyes roll to the back of my head and I moan even louder than before. "Damn does it feel that good?" he says nonchalantly. I can't focus on what he's saying because of how he is making me feel right now. Then he comes back up and asks "Are you ready?" I nod my head not knowing what he means and not a second later he slides his dick inside of me. I scratch my nails into his back and he groans. "Damn you feel good, your the best girl I've fucked so far." The first nice thing he's said to me the entire time. 

Not long after that, I can feel myself reaching my limit. "Jeremiah I'm about to-" Before I can finish he covers my mouth and tells me to wait for a little longer. Then he starts going faster and harder making me wonder how I can possibly wait. I bite my tongue and try to hold it and soon I can't anymore. Just as I'm about to cum he pulls out and permits me. It's the best feeling in the world. I lay there for some time with my eyes closed trying to catch my breath then he tells me to go get in the bath. I do as he says and not long after he follows and gets in with me. "Come lay on me," he demands.

I close my eyes and rest on his shoulder all out of breath. Then I feel something grab my ankle and Jeremiah whispers in my ear "You must've thought we were done if you're relaxing like that." Then he opens my legs and slides in fingers inside my pussy. All I can do is breathe hard and moan softly seeing as I couldn't move or walk. "God, you've been so good for me this whole time. I wish we could do this again" he says quietly. I don't reply but my eyes flutter closed and I try to move his hand away from me but it's no use, he's too strong. "Jeremiah I can't take it anymore," I say pleading. He sighs. "You must not get it yet, we're not done until I say we're done. And seeing as how long you took to give me your dad's contact information, I think I could go all night." I can't take any more of this, I won't be able to last all night, I have to stop him. "But since you're so tired, you won't be any more fun so I think I should let you go," he adds. Thank god! He carries me to the bed and lays right next to me. It doesn't take me long to fall asleep.

I hope yall enjoyed this chapter! This is my first time writing smut so hopefully, I did good! 

-Nyarah


	5. Domestic Love-Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains  
> -Swearing  
> -Abuse  
> -Violence  
> -Shooting

I wake to a loud noise that sounds like an alarm. It's bright everywhere but I start to regain my vision. Once I can see again I look to the side of me and see that Jeremiah is still asleep. Then I remember I'm still naked. "Oh shit, I need to put on some clothes." I walk around the room to try and find my clothes but they're gone. He must've put them in the washer. "What am I supposed to wear now?" Maybe I can go to his closet and find something. 

(In the closet)

He doesn't seem to have anything except for suits and sweatpants. I also see a few regular shirts. Men are so plain. I grab some grey sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt and tie it up to make it fit. Then as I walk out I hear someone unlock the door and walk into the room. I hurry and run back in the closet hoping they didn't see me and listen in. It's that girl from last night. "Boss, wake up!" she yells.

Jeremiah slowly wakes up but stays in the same position. "What do you want Gina?" says Jeremiah obviously irritated to be waken up so early. "The girl is gone! She's not in her room or anywhere in the house!" Jeremiah laughs then sits up. "I don't know where she is now but last night she was in here on my dick. I knew it wouldn't take long for her to give in. She did last longer than all the other girls though. Anyway, I'm going back to sleep." Jeremiah falls back to sleep in an instance. 

Gina walks back out furious and slams the door. "Fuck I have to leave quick before she comes back!" I check to see if Jeremiah is really sleeping then I run out the door. "Oh shit, you scared me!" I yell in surprise. Gina left the room but she was still standing in front of the door. "I already told you to stay away from him what do you not get!!" she yells. "I'm sorry I-" before I could finish that sentence she grabs me by the wrist hard and drags me down the hall Into the room I was in when I first came here. Then she throws me to the ground and locks the door. "Gina it's really not that serious!" I say scaredly. "I don't care! I've worked too hard to gain his trust and all you have to do is walk in and fuck him like a little dog!"

She stomps on my hand really hard causing me to scream. "I'M SORRY!!" I yell. "No!! SHUT UP!!" she yells back. She kicks me in my stomach making me cough blood. "WHAT DOES HE SEE IN YOU THAT HE DOESN'T SEE IN ME?! HE'S NEVER TOUCHED ME LIKE THAT." she grabs a knife from her waistband and cuts me deep, deep enough for it to hurt. I scream really loud. Why was she going this crazy over one night with Jeremiah? Does she like him that much?! She starts kicking me in the stomach continuously and doesn't stop. "Fuck you, whore!!" Then someone walks in. "What the fuck is all this noise?" It's Jeremiah. "Help," I plead. 

He ignores me and looks at Gina. "I told you I need her alive what are you doing?! At least wait till I get what I need to kill her!" he yells. I look at him in shock. Did he not care about me? But what about last night? "I'm sorry boss, I should've waited. It won't happen again," she says sadly. Then she walks out leaving me and Jeremiah. "I thought you-" I start. He laughs. "What? You thought I cared about you or something? All I did was fuck you once. Women these days, they're too much for me." Then he walks out. 

He's right, why would he care about me after one night? Fuck that actually hurt. I have a big bruise on my hand, some cuts, and my stomach hurts. I feel like I have to throw up. At least I can still walk. I go to the bathroom to try to clean myself up and then I head to the living room seeing as I don't have anything else to do. I turn on the T.V and the news comes up.

Billionaire Matt Greg found passed out on the floor in the office of his building!!!

Private safe seems to have been somehow broken into with a crowbar

32MILL stolen

No fingerprints found on the object

We are still working to figure out who did this

In the meantime, thank you for watching the news.

I sit there not knowing how to feel. This had to be Jeremiah's doing. If only my dad didn't hang up. He should've just negotiated. He can always make more money. A lot more. I wonder what's gonna happen to me now. It's not like they would let me go since I already know what their faces look like. I had to think for a little then it hit me, they're gonna kill me. There's no other use for me since they got the money. I have to leave, now. My legs weren't hit by Gina so I get up and start running. I don't know my way around the house so I just run and wherever I end up will hopefully have a way out. It's so big in here. I was passed out when I first got here to I have no idea how to get out.

While running I remember Jeremiah's room had a window. I haven't really been to any other rooms so that was my only option. Hopefully, he's not in there. If so how will I explain going in? Whatever, I'll think of something. I run to Jeremiah's room and knock on the door. No one answers after a while so I just walk in. I don't see anyone so I head straight for the window. As I get closer I hear something in the bathroom and then Jeremiah walks out. This is bad. "Why are you in here, ready for round 3?" he smirks. 

Wasn't he just acting like he hates me an hour ago? I don't have time to think about it right now. I saw a bottle of whiskey on the table next to me so I grab it and swing it at him as hard as I can. My hand still hurt but I'll worry about it later. I seem to have hit him pretty hard so I make a run for it to the window. It's open enough for me to climb through so I climb as fast as I can. I'm almost out when I feel Jeremiah grab my foot. "GINA, GO OUTSIDE BY MY WINDOW AND MAKE SURE SHE DOESNT ESCAPE!!" he yells angrily. 

Fuck I can't deal with her. I take off my shoe and start running. I start to see Gina pop up behind me but she's not close enough to catch me. Then, the worst thing happens. She pulls out a gun. Next, she shoots me in the leg. "DAMMIT THAT HURT," I yell. But I'll deal with the pain later. For now, I have to suck it in and run. That doesn't stop her from shooting though. She hits my arm next. "DONT KILL HER GODDAMN," yells Jeremiah. She gets distracted giving me a chance to run into a building near his house. Once Gina's attention is back on me, It's too late. I'm gone.

I hope yall enjoyed this chapter! I ran out of ideas so hopefully, it isn't too boring :(


	6. Domestic Love-Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains  
> -Swearing  
> -Car crash  
> -Shooting

The building I run into looks really abandoned so I don't think I'll be found here. I go to the cleanest spot in the room and sit there. I forget for a second that I was shot in both my leg and my arm. What am I gonna do about this? I could go to a hospital but it would give Jeremiah a greater chance of finding me. No. I think I know what I need to do. First I need to stop the blood so I don't scare people away when I walk up to them. 

I see a nearby shirt and I tear it up and wrap up my arm and leg. Then I go outside to find someone who will let me borrow their phone. "Excuse me! Can I please borrow your phone? I just need to make a quick call." To my surprise, the stranger lets me use their phone and I hurry and make the call. After I'm done I have a big smile on my face. All I have to do now is wait.

(10 minutes later)

A cab pulls up in front of me and I hurry in and tell them the address. He starts driving leaving me with a safe feeling. Hopefully, we get there fast enough. Then we're stopped by a red light. "FUCK!!" I yell. The driver looks at me weird and I apologize. Then we are back on the move in no time. Before I know it, I arrive at my father's business. He was only passed out not dead so hopefully, he's in here. If not, then they should still let me in since I'm his daughter. 

I pay the driver and hurry inside the building. "Alana I need to get to my father's office and fast!" Her eyes grow wide. "Saige??!! You're back?!" she says shockingly. "Yes but I need the pass to the private elevator it's urgent!" She gives me the pass and I run to the elevator. Once in I press the 50th floor and start to go up. 

"There's no need to rush now. Even if someone was following me, They can't now." I say to myself. I reach the 50th floor and go into my father's office. "Fuck he's not here." Whatever I can just call one of our drivers and go to one of our houses in Nevada. Suddenly the phone starts ringing. Oh, it's the office. "Yes, Alana?" I ask. "Miss there's someone here to see you. He says his name is Sean." Huh, I don't recognize a Sean. "Ask him what he wants," I reply. She holds the line to ask him then replies with. "He says he can help you with...Jeremiah. I don't recognize that name, would you like me to send him out?" I think for a moment. "No please have him come up but have two guards come with him and wait outside the door just in case."

(2 minutes later)

Some man I've never seen before walks in. He looks to be young. "Who are you and what do you want? Also, how do you know Jeremiah and the situation I'm in right now. Are you working for him and trying to bring me back? If so then that won't work." He laughs. "Woah calm down with the questions I'm gonna tell you everything." He sits down in front of me. He's very intimidating but nothing too scary. 

"Jeremiah is just an old rival of mine. I can offer you protection from him. The only reason I know of your situation right now is that I had my men spying on Jeremiah by his main house." he says. "what do you mean to offer me protection?" I ask. He sits up. "I can make sure Jeremiah never finds you again but in return, you have to work for me." I laugh at his request. "Yeah, I think I'll pass." He gives me a folded piece of paper and then leaves.

"That guy had some nerve that's for sure," I say to myself. I put the paper in my pocket just in case I need it in the future. Once I finish booking a plane ticket for Nevada, I call my family's private doctor to tend to my wounds.

Jeremiahs P.O.V

"DAMMIT!" I yell. I punch all over the walls and doors letting my anger out. This isn't good at all how did I let her escape so easily? "Gina!!" I yell out. Gina appears at the door. "Gather everyone who's available and tell them to look all over the city for her. She couldn't have gone far." I command. "Yes sir," Gina replies.

I don't know why I'm so concerned about her leaving. If she does snitch and I do end up in jail, Gina can just bail me out. So there's no reason to be concerned over her leaving. But just in case I should probably look for her too. If I find her then she's up for a good punishment. Where would she have gone?

Saige's P.O.V

My ride for Nevada should be here soon. I wonder what's taking so long. I pull out my phone to pass the time and see that they updated the news website.

BILLIONAIRES DAUGHTER SAIGE HAS BEEN RETURNED

RUMOURED TO HAVE BEEN GOING TO NEVADA FOR A NICE VACATION

Just to my luck, it's been revealed where I'm going. Oh well, it doesn't matter. Even if Jeremiah did find out where I'm going, it's too late for him to catch up. Just then, my private car pulls up ready to take me to the airport. The airport is an hour away so I decided to take a short nap in the car. I wake up to a loud noise. "What's going on Carter!!??" I yell. "Someones following up and they have a gun!" he replies. It has to be Jeremiah or his men.

All of a sudden Carter loses grip of the wheel and steers off the road. We were on the highway meaning we were high up. Once we hit the ground, I start to lose my vision and hearing. I think I see some people walking towards me but my vision was too blurred to make out who they are. Then slowly everything turns black and I lose my conscience.

I wake up in a weird-looking room. There's another girl across from me who looks pretty beat up. "What happened?" I whisper to myself. It takes me a second to remember. "Oh my god!" I yell. It couldn't have been Jeremiah who captured me since I don't recognize this room. Unless we were in another one of his buildings or houses.

I crawl over to the girl. "Hey, are you ok?" I shake her a few times. After a while, she opens her eyes. "Who are you?!!" she screams. She hurries and crawls away from me and hides in the corner. Then, she starts crying. "Hey, wait don't cry I won't hurt you. Do you know where we are or who kidnapped us?" I ask calmly. She turns around and slowly comes back over to me. "Someone named Jeremiah kidnapped me and kept me here for a few months now. He's a monster." she cries. So it was Jeremiah. He must be pissed with me for running away. "What did he do to you?" I ask.

Suddenly her eyes widen.

"You're about to find out."

Thanks for reading this chapter! I was really stuck on what to do so hopefully it isn't too weird or cringy.


	7. Domestic Love-Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains  
> -Swearing  
> -Rape  
> -Torture

I turn around and my mouth drops to the floor. Its Jeremiah. He looks different, way different. He has this corrupt look to him and it absolutely terrifies me. "Both of you, come with me," he says not taking his eyes off me for one second. The girl starts crying and starts trembling as she gets up. We start walking down this long dark hallway before he leads us into this room.

My eyes widen once we go inside. This can't be good. There are all types of weapons and machines that are most likely used for torture. "Usually I let Gina handle all the torturing but I'll do this honors this time," he says nonchalantly. "Misa, you know where to go." So the girl's name is Misa. She walks over to a chair in the corner of the room and sits there. Jeremiah goes so strap her up and then walks back to me.

"It's your first time so this will be extra fun," he smirks. He chains me up to these handcuffs that hang from the ceiling and then leaves me there to attend to the other girl. Jeremiah flips a switch connected to the chair to level 1 and Misa starts getting shocked. Her screams are loud and painful and all I can do is look away and cry.

After what felt like forever he finally turns the lever off and then goes into this small room. He comes out with a glass bottle and it takes me no time to figure out what he's gonna do. Jeremiah smacks me across the head with the bottle but I try my best to stay strong. This was only the minimum of what he had in store.

He sits there for a moment probably thinking of what he should do to me then his face lights up. "Misa go back to the room. I'm done with you for today," he says. Misa looks happier than ever and hurries out of the room. Jeremiah walks over and un-handcuffs me. "What are you doing?" I ask scared of what might happen. He doesn't reply. He throws me over his shoulder effortlessly and then brings me over to a chair on the other side of the room.

It's not the same one Misa was in so I don't think he's gonna electrocute me. He ties down my hands and then goes into the room he went in before and comes back with something behind his back. "I can't understand why but I can't bring my body won't bring itself to hurt you. Don't misunderstand it, I want to hurt you but there's one thing I haven't tried yet that would be fun to try on you."

"Geez, I should've just let Gina handle this. She's the one who handles all the torturing anyway. I am not fit for this stuff. I would rather kill them quickly," he whispers to himself. I can't help but wonder what he's gonna do to me if it's not torturing. Then he quickly slides off my pants and underwear. "WHAT THE FUCK JEREMIAH!!!" I scream. He then takes a vibrator from behind his back and ties it to where it touches my clit. How long does he plan on keeping it there?

"Now every time you cum, I'll cut you somewhere." he smiles. "How long are you gonna keep it here?" I ask. He gets up and walks over. "Until I get bored I don't know," he says as he goes to sit down. Jeremiah pulls out his phone and starts scrolling on something.

(5 minutes later)

"Jeremiah come on, please do anything besides this," I plead. He ignores me. I feel like I'm reaching my limit but I try to hold it in as long as I can. Not even two minutes later, I can't hold it anymore and I cum. "There goes cut number 1," says Jeremiah. He walks over with a knife and cuts me across my right arm. I scream loudly and start crying. Then he goes back to where he was sitting and goes right back on his phone.

I think I can only cum 2 or 3 more times before I won't be able to take it. My breathing starts getting heavier and once again I can feel myself coming close. I bite my tongue as hard as I can but it doesn't help that much. Once again I cum.

The same process repeats for about 4 more times before Jeremiah walks over and says he's getting bored. He takes the vibrator away from me and I breathe a sigh of relief. I have about 7 cuts all around my body but I'm more focused on what's gonna happen next. "Well you're already wet so that's perfect," says Jeremiah. He carries me over to a couch and lays me down. "What are you gonna do now-" I start. He spreads my legs and then puts his dick inside of me. I moan loudly and cry more. Jeremiah has no expression on his face so I can't tell how he feels.

I'm too weak to push him off so for the next 20 minutes he fucks me continuously. Then I feel Jeremiah cum inside of me then he gets up and pulls up his pants. I can't move at all so all that's next is to see what he's gonna do next. "Well I have some things to attend to so I have to leave but we can do this again tomorrow," he says. He picks me and brings me back to the room I was in and then throws me on the ground. I hit my head hard so everything fades away and then I pass out.


	8. Domestic Love-Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains  
> -Swearing

I wake up with Misa standing over me with a morose expression. "Oh, you're awake," she says softly. I try to sit up but I'm in too much pain so she helps me against the wall. I realize I'm still naked and my cheeks turn a shade of red from the embarrassment. "It's ok I'm not worried about that," exclaims Misa. She must've noticed how embarrassed I was from being naked. 

"How are you feeling?" she asks. "Like shit," I replied sluggishly. What else am I supposed to say? "Well I'm really cold," I add. She takes off her baggy shirt and helps me put it on. "Thanks," I say. She looks at me with no life left in her eyes. How much has this girl been through? "Oh, great your both awake," Jeremiah suddenly appears at the door. "Follow me," he commands. It's now the second day since Jeremiah brought me back here. I think to myself of what he might do to us today when it hits me. This isn't the same way we went to yesterday. Even Misa looks surprised. Where is he taking us?

He leads us to this nice looking room and tells us to find something in the closet and look really nice and then he leaves. Even though we are both confused, we both do as we are told and dress really nicely. Misa wears a wine red satin dress. The dress hugs the right places and they emphasize her curves. "Wow you look really nice," I say not able to take my eyes off her. She laughs a little. "Oh, thanks but I'm sure once you get dressed, you'll look even better."

I go into the closet and pick out a fitted black dress. The v-neck is a little too revealing but I adjust it. After we do our hair, we wonder why Jeremiah wants us to dress up. After a while, he walks in and his eyes head straight for me. Without taking them off, he tells us that we are going somewhere important so we need to behave. "But what about out cuts and bruises?" I ask. He tells me that the guests there won't care at all.

(They drive to the place)

After we get there he tells us to go to the back and wait until he comes over there. Misa and I do as we're told and when we arrive there we see a bunch of other girls. Some of them look beat up and some don't. Misa and I decide to sit in the back away from everyone until Jeremiah comes.

(After 10 minutes of waiting)

Jeremiah finally arrives. "When the host calls my name, both of you need to follow me on stage and look presentable. Saige, you stand at the back of the stage and Misa stands in the front next to me," instructs Jeremiah. The first guy's name is called and 3 girls follow with him. After 2 more guys' names are called, Jeremiah is called on stage.

We follow him and do what he told us earlier and wait until further instructions. Everyone here is a man that looks to be 40 or older. There are a few standing around that look young. "Ok Jeremiah has decided to start at 10k!" calls out the host. So this is an auction, and we're up for sale. That's disgusting. Buying another human-like they're just objects makes me sick. All of a sudden, an old man probably in his 50's raises the price to 50k. Another man bumps it up to 100k. 

It keeps going on forever until someone calls out, "ONE MILLION!!" Jeremiah has a satisfied look on his face. And once again everyone continues to raise the price. All this for a living thing. "Wait!" Another man yells. "Is the one in the back for sell?!" he asks. Jeremiah's expression changes. "No.," he says casually. A few people in the crowd sigh. Wait, that means only Misa is up for sale. So why am I here? 

After 15 more minutes, the final price lands at 45 million. Even though it's sad to see Misa go, I'm glad she isn't with Jeremiah anymore. Hopefully, the person who bought her treats her better. Soon it's time for me and Jeremiah to leave. For some reason, he takes me back to his main house instead of the other place we were at. This guy is so bipolar. Yesterday he was torturing me and now he's bringing me back to his home for whatever reason. He parks the car and we walk inside. "Hey, boss your home!" yells Gina excitedly. Until she sees me. "What is she doing here?!" she yells violently. "Calm down Gina don't even worry about why she's here."

He leads me to his room which confuses me even more. "Lay down." What's happening right now. I lay on his bed as he walks to the bathroom. He comes out with a first aid kit and walks over to me. "What the fuck?! You're so bipolar! Yesterday you were torturing me and know you're helping me?! Pick a side, either you hate me or you don't." I yell bewildered. He doesn't reply and instead finished helping my wounds. I don't know what his goal is, but if it's to give me mixed feelings, then he's accomplished it.

"I'm tired where do I sleep?" I ask. He lays next to me. "You're sleeping with me from now on. don't escape again or I'll have to give you a worse punishment. He falls asleep fast. "Dang he really does like you," Gina was standing at the doorway. She looked heartbroken. I feel like I understood her right now. Gina's in love with Jeremiah. When she found out that I slept with him, I was brought to that room and hurt. At first, I thought she just liked him. Even though it hurts, I walk over to her and I hug her. "Get off of me," she says while crying.

I don't let her go. "I'm sorry." She falls to the ground and cries harder. "I hate you so much. He's never shown me the kind of attention he shows you. Doesn't he realize I would do anything for him?" I keep my mouth shut not knowing what to say. Soon enough she leaves and I fall asleep next to Jeremiah.


End file.
